Attack of the Titans
by Golden Sheath
Summary: <html><head></head>When An IMC Pilot is sent on a recon mission to wall Rose what will happen to him? Will he complete his mission? Or will he get caught up in the spin of things?, one thing is for sure Titans isn't the only enemy he has to fight...</html>
1. On a Mission

Attack of The Titans episode one On a Mission

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall (Much too my shame) otherwise id put them together in a movie or anime which would be an epic of all epics.

* * *

><p><strong>My OC <strong>

**Name: Jacob Roberts  
><strong>

**Gender: Male**

**Rank: Corpral **

**Faction: IMC **

**Soldier: Pilot**

**Appearance: Jacob has medium White hair and Green eyes and he wears the standard IMC Pilot armor **

**Nickname: Albino, because of his white hair (Much to his dismay) **

**Born: The Frontier **

**Bio: Jacob enlisted into the IMC pilot program and was one of the 2% strong enough to pass it after showing his talent in war against the Militia and surviving the nuclear meltdown at Demetar, he was quickly promoted to corporal.**

**Main weapon: GA24 Rifle**

**Attachments: Holosight and extended mag **

**Anti titan weapon: Charge Rifle **

**Sidearm: RE-45 Auto pistol **

**Tactical ability: Cloak **

**Ordinance: Arc Grenades **

**Titan: Atlas **

**Primary Weapon: Quad Rocket **

**Attachments: Extended magazine **

**Tactical ability: Vortex shield **

**Ordnance: slaved Warheads **

**Titan Insignia: Hell Divers (Brought from Black Market)**

**Titan OS voice: Jeeves **

* * *

><p>Jacobs green eyes fluttered open as he woke up from his sleep a small groan was coming from him as he got out of his bed, it was 10:am at outpost 15 on the planet Delta 115 this small but very important base was responsible or communication across the frontier and its potential fuel supply as well.<p>

Jacob got his food and lazily slumped down on a chair with the rest of his fellow pilots around a table there were four of them overall.

"Morning Sleeping shitty sleep well?" asked a fellow pilot Jacobs friend Wade, Jacob grunted in reply and looked down on his food, well he thought it was food

"...Is it just me or is this shit getting worse everyday...what's this meant to be anyway?" asked Jacob as he held a forkful what looked like to be white gunk

"Oatmeal...I think" another pilot replied a man named Reece

"Mate how do you fuck up Oatmeal?" deadpunned Jacob

"Lighten up Jacob at least we get to sleep in more ever since we came here form Caltec" said the forth pilot a man named Montes

"Yeah no shit" replied Wade " That planet was a real shithole"

"Only because you got given the crap jobs" said Jacob

"Yeah those were the only jobs you were good at Wade" said Reece earning a chuckle from Jacob and Montes

"Excuse me!?...Who saved your ass when the Militia came for you and your Lanky ass Stryder at the battle of Caltec...hang let me think...oh yeah ME! so shut your hole" retorted Wade

"Oh snap" said Jacob

"O REALLY?!...who was it that sniped that enemy pilot off the back of your Ogre when you were getting Clusterfucked by Militia specters...Hang on let ME think...oh yes ME! so you can't say shit!" said Reece

"guys, guys, guys you can measure who has got the bigger dick later ok? right now have you heard the latest news?" asked Montes

"What?...you mean about the tech guys finally catching a lead on that traitor ex Vice Admiral Graves?" asked Jacob as he ate his "oatmeal"

"No I mean about this planet" replied Montes

"Hm?" said Reece

all three pilots listened into what Montes had to say his voice quietened as he did so

"Apparently aside from us there is intelligent life on this planet, apparently the next continent to this one there is a place where "giants" walk freely"

"Giants?" said Jacob

"Yeah I overheard some scientists talking about it, apparently there are Humans here as well!, there just like us but less advanced and apparently fight the Giants somehow"

"Human's?! how could there be people living here? nevermind "less advanced" did they take a wrong turn, crash here and become savage or something? they had to be explores from when they first discovered the Frontier" said Wade

"well I don't know but apparently.." Montes leaned in closer to the three "they have captured a few of these giants"

"Bullshit" replied Wade

"Well if you think about it if we've got scientist's in a base that is supposed to be for Communications and fuel exploiting...Don't you find that odd?" asked Reece

"Now that you think about yeah...I have seen a lot of white coats and egg heads around here recently" said Jacob

"Exactly" said Montes "Something's going o..."

**"Jacob Roberts to the Command tower I repeat Jacob Roberts to the Command tower" **said the speaker on the wall

"Oh shit" sighed Jacob as he drank some water

"hmm maybe you didn't do a good enough job cleaning your Titan again Jacob, Blisk is gonna have your ass" teased Wade.

"Fuck You I can clean just fine" snapped Jacob

"Yea tell that to the last 3 times you got in shit with Blisk for your Titan being under standard for hygiene" teased Montes

"...shut up"

"Heh Bitch"

* * *

><p>Jacob entered the commander tower it was filled with people talking and communicating with other IMC ships across the frontier<p>

"Corporal Roberts" Jacob knew that South African voice, he turned around to see a Large muscly man with blond hair his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

"Sargant Blisk" said Jacob as he Salutes

"I trust your Titan is up to Standard" said Blisk

"Yes sir its squeaky clean"

"Ill hold you to that Albino...Come with me"

Mentally swearing Jacob followed Blisk to an unknown elevator while being followed by two IMC Specters

"Can I ask where we are going sir?" asks Jacob

"To a place that doesn't exist" Sargant Blisk replies

After a few minutes of going down in the elevator it came to a stop and Blisk, Jacob and the two Specters stepped out.

Blisk turned to face Jacob

"For now you didn't come here, hell You don't even know this place exists understand Corporal?"

"Yes sir"

"Good walk with me...When we first came to this planet 3 months ago we detected many anomaly's on the continent next to ours, back then we shrugged it off as wild life, but until 1 month ago we sent drones to all corners of this planet in an effort to look for potential new fuel sources" said Blisk as he walked and talked with Jacob

"...That's when we found them..." said Blisk as he opened the doors in front of him and what came next shocked Jacob, there on large tables where well...giants...giant humanoid creatures strapped down and knocked out by the mouth masks they had over there mouths, pumping sleeping gas into there body's.

_"So Montes was right"_

"These "giants" where found walking around aimlessly all over the continent next to ours as you can see they are humanoid but possess little to no intelligence hell there giant Dumbasses, but cut them, stab them, shoot them they regenerate at an impressive rate." said Blisk as he stood next to one

Jacob was looking at one of the Giants one of then despite being knocked out had a cheesy yet creepy smile on its face and its face itself was, just ugly.

"looks like it's just had a bad face job" said Jacob dryly

"Well lets cut to the chase follow me.."said Blisk

* * *

><p>There Jacob was sitting down in the dropship with his combat gear on heading for the drop off area, during the time he was underground Sargant Blisk told him he will be conducting a special Recon mission, Blisk had told him off three walls that "Humans" had built to keep the giants out only to have apparently lost one wall to the giants, his drop off area was between the wall that had been overrun and the wall that is still in Human hands and his mission was to infiltrate the Human wall and find out all he could about the Human's there, Blisk also told him about a weakness these giants had around the nape of the neck, if he shoots the nape it will kill the giant.<p>

"Pilot we are nearing the drop Zone get ready" said a certain Specter

Jacob looked to his right and saw Spyglass there looking down on him, nodding once he stood up and waited near the back off the dropship.

"Are you clear on your objectives?" said Spyglass his robotic and emotionless voice echoed around the dropship

"actually I have a few questions" Jacob replied

"Specify"

"What would happen if I get spotted?"

"If you were to get spotted or captured reveal as less to the natives as possible and let either I or Blisk know We will both be in your headcom"

"What if thing get Hairy for me down there?" asked Jacob

"Your Titan will be on Standby, signal when ready" replied Spyglass

"Will there by anymore support for me?"

"Negative your Titan is all you will need, any more questions"?

"No"

"Roger prepare for drop sequence"

The back door is of the dropship opened as Jacobs drop zone closely approached, spyglass once again spoke up

"Infiltrate the Human wall and get information on who they are and what they are like...you are mission go"

Jacob without hesitation ran forward and jumped off the back of the dropship, he shot straight downwards dropping to the sky before starting his jet pack shooting him forward and landing on the ground with ease, it was the middle of night, using his night vision in his visor Jacob looked around in what appears to be a wide open field he had been dropped in.

"Ok...lets do this"


	2. THAT ain't part of the Mission!

Attack of the Titans Episode 2 THAT ain't part of the mission!

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Jacob Report"<em>** said a South African voice through his headmic

"Jacob here Ive landed safely and im heading towards the objective over"

"Roger that it will take you a few hours to get to your objective so get too it double time, Spyglass will be your informant" Said Blisk**  
><strong>

"Yes sir Commencing Recon Mission"

And with considerable speed Jacob ran off into the night.

*1 hour later*

Jacob was still running at a steady passe toward his objective, he hadn't stopped once Pilots had to be at the very top of Human fitness in order to cope with there missions and objectives but Jacob himself was forced to stop when on his night vision goggles he saw a large figure in front of him it was breathing in and out slowly, switching to thermal Jacob saw what it really was.

In front of him Jacob saw a ten meter "Giant" (Titan) curled up in a ball and sleeping.

"Spyglass come in over"

_**"Affirmative Pilot"**_

"Are you seeing what im seeing?"

_**"Affirmative it is the same kind of Giant we have in the labs, do not let this interferer the mission" **_

"Roger"

_**"Pilot it appears your coming up on a forest exactly north of your location, scans have indicated the forest is exceedingly big I have marked the way point through it on your hud Do not waste time"**_

"Copy over and out"

Jacob reached the foothold of the forest and his eyes widened not only at the size of the forest but on how big the tree's are they were Huuuuuge!.

"Geezus Spyglass wasn't kidding was he.."_"Then again he is a Specter"_

Taking a deep breath Jacob ran and jumped high into the air and using his Parkor kit and jetpack he jumped and ran across from tree to tree expertly, also noticing more Giants (Titans) below him sleeping as well

_"Ok just like tanning if I use my Parkor kit correctly this will be a cakewalk...Ku..there so many of these Giants down there...I hope these Humans at there wall have there shit together"._

making quick work of the forest Jacob jumped off the last tree and landed firmly on the ground and once again started running .

_**"Pilot You've cleared the forest but you've still got 10 miles until you reach objective, and this planets sun is coming up. Get moving**_

"Copy ill get there as soon as I can"

* * *

><p>Jacob eventually reached the wall and was in a village in front of the wall (Wall Rose)<p>

"Fuck! that wall's Huge! its bigger than some skyscrapers back in Angle City...Damn another one"

Jacob activated his cloak to hide as another Giant (Titan) walked mindlessly by

"Spyglass Ive reached the wall and there are plenty of Giants nearby some big, some small, some Retarded over"

_**"Acknowledge make your way inside the wall and.."**_

"Hold up Spyglass" said Jacob

Just then the gates of the wall opened and out came a long Coulom of people on horseback galloped past Jacob was still in cloak but he uncloaked as they past, they had wings emblems on the back of them.

"Spyglass did you see that?"

_**"Affirmative but your objective's are still the same"**_

"Copy Ill make contact when I've reached the top of the wall over and out" Jacob made his way to the wall and looked up, the wall went straight up no edges, no holes to grab on too activating his cloak, jetpack and parkor kit at the same time Jacob was launched straight upwards running up the wall with no problems the only thing that could be seen from him was the exhaust from his jetpack as he shot up the was, he readied his GA24 Rifle as he reached the top he then did a final jump and landed at the top of the wall looking around with his GA24 rifle scanning his sectors for any potential threats but he found nothing...nobody staying frosty he made his way to the other side of the wall and looked down...

"Spyglass this is Jacob ive reached the top of the wall and it appeasers...ive found civilization...you looking at what I'm sending you?"

**_"Affirmative infiltrate the town and gather what information you can about them, there culture and government"_**

"Affirmative I..Wait I have company"

Jacob (still in cloak) jumped down the other side of the wall and used his Parkor kit to wall hang and climb away as people (the natives) came into view and stated to go about there duties on the wall such as providing lookout and cleaning the cannons however Jacob couldn't help but overhear some of there conversation

"What the hell do you mean your joining the scouts?! what happened to the MP that was your whole thing!" he heard one voice say

_"*Hmph* so they speak English"_

"Don't worry about it, a guy's allowed to change his mind ok?" he heard a second voice say

"I think your speech yesterday put a fire under him" he heard a third voice a female say

"Ain't nobody talking to you, Eren's temper tantrum had nothing to do with it" he heard the second voice say

"Take it easy, its not like your the only one" Jacob heard a forth voice say

"What...are you serious...?" he heard the first voice say

_"Well ok then they speak English, they have civilization and are capable of complex communication...I should go take a look"_

Jacob quickly climbed up the wall and stealthily made his way behind a small wooden watch tower and watched the people on duty talk when they dispersed...

_"ok lets get down to that district"_..*KKKKADOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN* "What The Flip"!?

Jacob looked up and saw one of the most unexpected and terrifying sights of his life The colossal Titan, standing over 60ft tall make up of solid flesh and muscle and had no skin

"...WHAT!?"

The wall then suddenly shook violently forcing Jacob off the wall uncloaking him as it did so, Jacob hung on to the wall side and quickly contacted Spyglass

"SPYGLASS COME IN NOW!"

**_"Acknowledged Pilot what's the situation"_**

"WHAT'S THE SITUATION...WELL LOOK AT THIS!"

**_"That's...unexpected"_**

"GET BLISK ON THE LINE NOW!"

_**"Affirmative"** _

The colossal Titan then raised it's arm into the air...

"Jacob Its Blisk! What the Bloody hell going on over there! and what was that thing!"

"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE SIR..CHRIST!"

The colossal Titan then brought his arm forward smashing the cannons and watchtowers away like swatting flies, the sheer force of its arm almost dislodged Jacobs Parkor gear

"What's Going on Jacob?!" Yelled Blisk

"Uh I think that Thing just took out the natives cannon sir" Jacob looks down at the now smashed open gate "and it smashed in there main gate as well...Ku..Damn it! this is some Pacific Rim shit going on here!"

Suddenly the colossal titan simply dissapered in a storm of steam

"What the?"

"We saw that too Jacob get to the top of the wall" Ordered Blisk

Activating his cloak again Jacob jumped too the top of the wall, as he observed the damage the colossal titan had caused he noticed Giant's (Titans) flooding into the district

"Sir's what are my orders?" asked Jacob after a small silence Spyglass answered

_**"Pilot infiltrate the district and report how these Humans fight in combat"**_

"Should I help them?"

_**"Negative this is still a Recon Mission do not engage"**_

"Sir..."

"Actually Spyglass He should engage only if these people are getting overwhelmed, we shouldn't standby as these people get slaughtered" said Blisk

_**"...Very well Engage only when necessary, do not reveal your position...exercise extreme caution"**_

"Affirmative" said Jacob as he CockNLocked his GA24 rifle and jumped off the wall only starting his jetpack when he was about to hit the ground.

he was currently standing on a building overlooking the first line of defense that was overwhelmed by the Giants (Titans)

"Whelp lets go to work"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well guys I hope you liked it, and i think I did a good enough job with Blisk and Spyglass**

**If you want too see more of this let me know with a review or PM. Cheers  
><strong>


	3. The Watcher

Attack Of The Titans Episode 3 The Watcher

I do not own Attack on Titan or TitanFall only this story

* * *

><p>Jacob flew through the air on his jetPack towards the Titan's who were overrunning the Barricades<p>

_"Ok, Shoot The back off the nape"_

Jacob flew behind the first Titan and with a few shots from his GA24 Rifle into its neck killed it, coming out of cloak Jacob Landed on a second Titan and he fired a few more shots which made the Titan shudder before dropping dead to the floor, he jumped off narrowly avoiding a swing from another Titan he activated his jetpack again and shot at the Titan's eyes blinding it, The Titan Moaned loudly and covered it's eyes Jacob took advantaged of the situation he created and flew behind the Titan it only took a few shots before The now Dead Titan slumped into a Barricade.

_"This is too easy"_ Thought Jacob" _"Either that or I'm just too Badass"_

Jacob then saw unidentified markings coming up from behind him on his visor, activating his cloak Jacob flew away from the barricades as fast as his jetpack could take him though the heat the jetpack makes was visible to those that flew by...

Jacob watched as these Human soldiers engaged the Titans, observed how they operated there 3DM gear

_"hmm Similar to our Parkor kit, just less advanced" _

He watched how they used there anti Titan swords to try to cut down the Titan's at there naps...only to fail, get overwhelmed and eaten.

_"what a shame...o well shit happens"_

Once he was sure he was on his own Jacob got his own Anti Titan weapon out, the beautiful and almighty Charge Rifle...he aimed at one Titan's head and pulled the trigger as the weapon charged up the Titan roared at Jacob, with an evil half smile Jacob fired the charge at the Titan's mouth the result was half the Titan's head exploding and Jacob being partly covered in steaming hot blood.

"aarrgh this sucks! Ek Disgusting"

Jacob wiped the blood clean of his armor and continued to snipe Titans with his Charge Rifle one of the perks of having the charge rifle is not only one of the most powerful weapons the IMC ever created, but also as the weapons needs to charge up it never run's out of Ammo so Jacob could keep using it over and over again, well so long as he isn't bothered with the noise...it was a noisy weapon to use.

As more and more Titan's made there way through the breach in the wall Jacob kept up the sniping, picking off every Titan he could see by aiming for there throat and calculating what would what be the best time to fire however he didn't notice a 5 meter Titan stalking him from below as was focused on sniping Titan's left right ans center with his Charge Rifle.

The 5 Meter Titan lept upwards almost flying towards Jacob's eyes Widened as suddenly he was facing a large, ugly and slimy mouth that was about to eat him, luckily for him his Charge rifle was fully charged and fired, realising a lazer like beam of energy, less than a split second later The 5 meter Titan's head exploded and its body fell to the floor with a very loud thud, what surprised Jacob that without a head the 5 Meter Titan started to get up.

"What the?...Of coarse the back of the nape"

Jacob put away his Charge Rifle and while he was Jumping down he got out his GA24 rifle he landed on the 5 meter Titan and shot at the nape until the Titan fell the to floor again and didn't get up.

"Jacob give me a sitrep over" said Blisk over the Mic

"Poping these "Giants" as they come sir, and keeping quiet when "the locals" are about, though I just had a close run in with one of the Giants"

"Copy that keep me informed over and out" said Blisk

Jacob reloaded his GA24 rifle but then the ground started to rumble Jacob saw a large contact coming towards him from behind some buildings, Jacob waited until the Titan came into view it was a twelve Meter abnormal and it was running towards him...well running would be an understatement it looked like The stupid creature had a stick up its ass and its face looked like it just came out of a meth lab.

"He..ha ahhahahaha! what the fuck is that?!" chimed Jacob as he struggled to keep his laughter in at the sight of this spasticated Titan, even though it was running towards him.

"whelp now to deal with this thing" said Jacob to Himself as he as he ran directly at the abnormal, as the abnormal clenched its fists and threw a shot at Jacob, Jacob activated his cloak and jumped out of the way he then activated his jetpack and flew right past the Abnormal, he turned and aimed for the nape..he fired..one dead Abnormal.

Jacob jetpacked to a high place and uncloaked looked around he saw that the Titan's had completely overwhelmed the front part of the city.

"Blisk this is Jacob come in over.."

"Go ahead Jacob"

"Im sending you footage through my visor, it appears these Giants have overwhelmed the front part of the local inhabitant's district Im heading in deeper myself, be advised some of these Giants can run over"

"...copy that Jacob keep sending me Sidreps over"

"Roger that over and out"

Jacob using his jetpack and Parkor gear began to move deeper into the district, however incoming unknown's on his visor made him once again go back into cloak, he watched as the the soldiers flew by but one did get his attention

"hang on a minute..."

The soldier was chasing an Abnormal and was totally careless on what was going on around him, the other were trying to catch up as well

"Are those...child soldiers?!"

they were all five of them they looked around 17 if not younger, Jacob decided to investigate and followed them

"Blisk this is Jacob...I have some disturbing news"

"What is it Jacob?"

"The locals are using...child soldiers sir" said Jacob darkly as his visor showed those young soldiers getting overwhelmed and eaten.

"well...That's is to be expected when using child soldiers" said Blisk as he saw the footage

A sudden scream grabbed Jacob's attention when he saw a blond boy about to get swallowed

"DAMMIT! Blisk! request Permition To Get Involved!" Jacob almost yelled

_**"Negative Pilot your orders still stand" **_said Spyglass suddenly entering the conversation

"WHAT!?"

"Jacob! don't let personal feeling jeopardize the mission!" said Blisk

"I..WH.."

The heated conversation between Jacon, Blisk and Spyglass was brought completely top a halt, when a wounded young soldier with Black hair and Turquoise eyes jumped and pulled the blond boy out of the Giant's mouth, Jacob could just hear what the boy had to say

"I refuse to die like this...Understand..Armin Listen we are still going to the outside world..the tings you told me about..I have to see them..I have too"

"Eren NO!" cried the young Blond boy before the Giant brought its almighty jaws down and swallowed the boy whole.

The blond boy let out a cry of grief and horror as he watched his friend get eaten.

"God...God Dammit" said Jacob

"...A young Hero" said Blisk

_**"Pilot continue with your mission"**_said Spyglass

"*SIGH*...roger that Spyglass...Jacob out"

* * *

><p><strong>ANSorry This chapter was shorter than the others the next will be longer **

**Golden sheath out **


	4. Surprises

Attack of The Titans Episode 4 Surprises

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

><p>Jacob continued to make his way deeper and deeper into the Trost district passing by many Titan's and occasionally piking off a few of them as he went by, though he did stop to look at scattered groups of local soldiers that were scattered, broken and beaten obviously they had been fighting the Giants (Titans) and had suffered heavy casualties in the process.<p>

_"Well there certainly not going to win by sitting around and admitting defeat "_thought Jacob as he passed by in cloak but looking back at them he noticed most of those soldiers were children

_"*Tch* no wonder there to scared to move, half of them look young enough to be my little brother or sister...if they were part of the Frontier we'd have soldiers here arresting the people in charge here for crimes against Humanity"_

Jacob continued to use his Parkor suit and Jet pack to menover over the buildings until he was certain he was alone, once he had checked on his visor and saw contacts ahead of him he brought out his Charge Rifle and began to fire at the giants (Titans) as they got closer aiming for the throat as he did so, (which also brought him out of cloak) the beam of energy that fired from the Charge Rifle went straight through the skin and neck of the first Titan making it shudder and fall to the floor.

_"That's one"_

Jacob then turned his sights to a ten meter Titan with a Retarded smile on its face, one shot from Jacobs Charge Rifle and it fell to the ground with a loud thud

_"That's two"_

Next Jacob saw a lanky fifteen meter Titan approaching at his three o clock, one charge was all it needed

_"That's three" _

After that Jacob saw a 9 meter Titan with fresh Blood running down its mouth indicating it had been eating very Recently...on Human flesh...Jacob snarled and aimed his Charge Rifle at the Titans throat and fired...another dead Titan

_"That's four "_

A small blip appeared on Jacobs visor looking down from the position he was in, he saw a Tiny three meter Titan walking towards him...it was small enough that a Stryder class Titan could raise its leg and crush it just like that, but still it met the same fate the other Titans got.

_"That's five Bitches"_

Jacob continued to fire and rack up a very impressive kill rate (If the Locals where with him)

_"That's nine..."_

_"That's Ten..."_

_"That's Eleven..."_

_"That's twelve...Mother Fuckers"_

Several more blips appeared behind him but he noticed they weren't moving like the Titans

_"aw shit the locals are coming"_

Activating cloak Jacob ran and hid behind a nearby Chimney several of the "Locals" appeared with there anti Titan blades, Jacob was keeping an eyes on them

"This is were the sounds were coming from" side one local a male

"You sure?" said another local a female

"Coarse im sure didn't you hear? them they sounded like...well I don't know what they sounded like" said the first Local

"Okay we'll look about but soon we'll be needed in the main unit for a counter attack against the Titans..." said a Third voice another male, Jacob overheard this...and was slightly Mind Fucked.

_"whoa whoa whoa what?...So these Locals call these Giants...Titans?!...What the Fuck?"_

Jacob continued to Listen into there conversation until the locals flew off with there 3DM gear

"Jacob Status!" said Blisk over the mike

"Same as last time sir, Im making my way Deeper into the district and Picking a few Giants off on the process, haven't got caught...yet"

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say the Charge Rifle is a very Loud weapon sir" said Jacob

"Do NOT give yourself away Albino...Is that understood" commanded Blisk

_"FUCK I hate that nickname!"_"Roger that sir but i have found out some rather odd Intel over"

"And whats that?"

"Ive just found out these Giants actual names, according to the locals..." said Jacob

"And..."

"They call them...Titans sir..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at Delta 115 HQ...<strong>

Blisk had a very confused look on his face as his brain tried to process the information Jacob told him

"Titans...they call them Titans..."

"Yes sir...Mind Rapeing ain't it?" said Jacob over the Mike

Blisk really couldn't believe a civilization that been around for nothing more than a toothpick, had called the monsters that they fought and hunted them the same that was Humanity's greatest weapon.

"...Coincidence?" asked Jacob over the Mike

"Copy that Jacob get back to work" said Blisk

"Sir" replied Jacob

"Sir I got something you would want to see" said a fellow Radio man

"What is it" said Blisk

"Im picking up several large contacts coming our way sir, and there coming here fast"

"BLAST! Its the Militia fleet, get spyglass on the line"

Blisk was correct ever since Demeter and the battle's afterwords the Militia had been causing havoc all over the Frontier, sabotaging supply lines, using Gorilla warfare tactics, Hacking into the IMC's specter systems and making many Former IMC commanders and current IMC pilots join there Traitors cause.

**"Blisk this is Spyglass what apears to be the problem.." **said Spyglass with his emotionless robotic voice

"Spyglass we got the Militia fleet coming our way it was only a matter of time before they came for this Outpost seeing it was one of the most important communications arrays in the frontier, with our current force not being enough, I need anything can give me on the double."

**"Affirmative I am contacting the nearest garrison...They will be here soon"**

"Roger that get them here as quick as possible" said Blisk Specters were known for there simple yet deadly efficiency in combat, but they were also known for there inhuman computing power Spyglass for example if given an opportunity to control the power supply of an entire city, such as Angle city The Specter could do it with relative ease Blisk was glad The IMC made them...though not so glad when they get hacked by the Militia.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Trost District...<strong>

Jacob Made his way to a Large Building that was swarmed With "Titans".

_"I guess this must be there_ HQ" though Jacob he ran off a building and jumped high into the air starting his Jetpack, soreing through the sky he landed on one of the top towers of the HQ building and looked around.

_"Seventeen, Eighteen, Nineteen, Twenty, Twenty of these "Titans"...Really? these things shouldn't have the right to be called Titans"_

Jacob then saw a Titan leap forward and did a Diving headbutt into the HQ building, he could hear screams coming from within

_"Hmm I could pick a few of them off from up_ _here" _

Jacob Readied his GA24 Rifle and aimed at A very Muscular Titan with long Black hair and Green eyes which was running towards the HQ building

"Come on show me the back of your Neck" Just as Jacob was about to take the shot the Titan lept forward and sucker punched the Titan that headbutted the wall square in the Jaw, taking another Titan with it as they both fell to the ground",

Jacob: o.O..."That's new"

The Strange Titan let out a fierce war cry before going on a Rampage and using a strange hand to hand combat kind of skill to annihilate the nearby Titans.

"It has Human intelligence, knows hand to hand combat, and is going on a Rampage against its own kind...Interesting"

Jacob just stood there and watch as this strange new Titan kill anything in its path although it was saverly out numbered, it sill continued to fight on and on and on until eventually it was cornered and cannibalized.

"Hang in there big guy let me help you out"

Jacob then started to fire at the Titan's that were eating the "special Titan" Jacob was a Pilot so he new what he was doing when shooting at range, and plus the GA24 Rifle was a ranged weapon so a few shots was all that was needed before Titans started to drop left right and center, however he was forced to stop when several new blips appeared on his Visor and where coming his was fast.

_"uh oh"_

Jacob quickly jumped off the tower and activate his Jetpack at the last second to avid making a large thud, looking back activating cloak He saw A Black hared girl and the same Bimbo boy he had encountered earlier looking around at the spot were he was, he also saw the blond boy pick up a used bullet Cartridge shot out by his GA24 Rifle others started to appear as well

"That ain't good...I should get out of here"

But just as Jacob was leaving the Titan he was trying to protect, charged armless at another Titan and bit into its neck it lifted it high into the air with its own Jaw and bought it down snapping its neck in the process, it then thew the corpse of its broken foe into another fatter Titan, With Its Own Jaw! Jacob could only watch in slight awe as The black haired Titan let out a Final war cry and fell to the ground.

_"Well then...that was...entertaining_...hang on a sec"_  
><em>

Jacob noticed there was a single life form coming from with in the Titan he made his way to a better Position and what he saw shocked him, he saw the same Black haired Boy that got eaten earlier emerge from the Corpse of that Titan...and he had new limbs attached.

"Well...Fuck me Sideways with a Wooden Spoon"

he then saw the black haired girl run toward the boy and embraced him in a hug Jacob could tell she was crying as she brought him up to her comrades Jacob continued to watch himself but was almost given away the a certain Blond Girl (Annie) suddenly looked in his general direction with her eyes Widened.

_"Oh Crap"_ had she seen him? was his cover blown?.

Slowly backing away Jacob carefully got out of sight sighing in relief in the process.

"Hey Blisk" said Jacob on the Mic

"What is it Jacob?" said Blisk

"Your gonna wanna see this...This planet is full of surprises "

* * *

><p><strong>AN DONE! hope you guys enjoyed it and im looking forward to the reviews :D**

**Oh and if anyone has any Ideas for this story Please let me know im all ears  
><strong>

**Golden Sheath out**


	5. Discovered

Attack of the Titans episode 5 Discovered

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall Only this story so please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>ANHey guys this chapter will be shorter than the rest but i had to do it to get it out of the way for what im doing next so none the less please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hours later in the now war torn District of Trost Jacob (who was still in cloak) was looking over the District behind the wall, The wall itself appeared to be holding firm for now despite multiple Titans clawing at it.<p>

Making sure he was out of sight Jacob contacted Spyglass on his Objectives

"Alright Spyglass Ive got all the information i need, What are my orders?"

**"Pilot scout out the reaming are and return to the drop ship"**

"Roger that, Is my Titan still on standby? just in case if things get hairy?"

**"Affirmative It is ready for an immediate fall if necessary, get back to the mission"**

"Yes sir"

Jacob then in what seemingly looked like a suicide attempt walked off the wall...yup that's right he took a step off the 60 meter high wall and let himself fall down the wall. **(AN/Hey that** **rhymes;)) **Only when he was near the bottom did he active his jetpack and land on the ground with a thud.

Jacob then (fully standing up) jumped up to a nearby building and climbed up to the roof looking over he saw many demoralized and defeated soldiers resting if not freaking out on how there all going to die and Humanity is doomed.

_"Wow where's there morale?, yes there got defeated by giant naked meth cannibals but they should be preparing for there next engagement and sit around acting deafeted, and where is the discipline? if IMC sergeant's where here now everyone would be doing something one way or the other, heh the sergeant's I know would easily be able to break these sorry excuses for "soldiers" however...i wonder if.." _

*Kaboom!*

Jacob was suddenly cut from his thoughts by what sounded like an explosion coming from the wall

"What? have these thing's (Titans) broken through the wall again if so then were is the Big guy?" (Colossal Titan)

Making up his mind Jacob using his cloak and parkor gear made his way to were the explosion came from when he got there however

"what the..."

There in front of him was...or what was left of was a Titan decaying away

"How the hell did that thing get there?! How did it get through the wall?"

Suddenly four of the Locals appeared on the building next to him, Jacob froze he mentally kicked himself for not checking his visor for incoming contacts

"Jacob this is Blisk come in" The sudden static from his mic caught the attention of The four locals that were almost right beside him

*whispers* "not right now Blisk"

Jacob stood perfectly still letting his cloak do the work The locals (Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie) got closer...and closer...and closer to him one of them which had brown hair and hazel eyes with strangely small pupils got right up in his face hell there faces were only inches apart, slowly and with extreme care Jacob slowly crept backwoods however he also had his knife in his right hand ready to kill all for locals quickly and efficiently. The locals were staring hard at him there was nothing in front of them...however there was Something in front them...there had to be...

Creeping backwards away in cloak Jacob was staring to ease up as it looked like he was going to get way, when the most inconvenient thing happened

"Jacob What is the Situation" said Blisk over the mic and immediately Jacob's face cringed

Immediately hearing the sudden static one of the natives a small blond girl (Annie) the same girl that almost spotted him earlier drew her blades and attacked, with one fell swoop of her blades she went for Jacobs midsection, eyes widened Jacob swung himself left to avoid the blades however that sudden movement made him slightly visible to those other three who were watching Annie.

She then went for the neck of the invisible man Jacob actually blocked one sword with his knife and the other with his armor on his wrist unfortunately the armor on his wrist that blocked Annie's blade was also Jacobs cloak gadget the blade cut into the gadget and rendered it useless, and making a loud electrical sound in the process...revealing Jacob to the world AND alerting more locals to his presence

All four the the locals eyes widened at the sight in front of them...Whatever IT was it looked like a super soldier with weapons, armor, gadgets and a helmet unlike anything they had ever seen.

Wasting no time Jacob retaliated booting Annie hard in the chest sending her straight into the bigger blond local, not hesitating Jacob using his Pilot technique and skill in hand to hand combat to dash over to the Brown haired boy and with a quick front snap punch caught him on the bridge of the nose sending him to the ground, a Black haired boy then tried to attack him by a forward thrust with his blade, Jacob merely sidestepped it and cracked the boy (Bertholdt) hard in the Testicles with his knee before giving him an uppercut up the chin.

"HEY STOP WERE YOU ARE!" a voice yelled

Jacob turned around to see more solders coming at him with there ODM gear

"Time to go"

"Jacob Dammit Its Blisk what is going on?!" said Blisk over the Mic as Jacob was running and using his jetpack and prakour gear to try to get some distance between him and his pursuers

"Blisk Ive been spotted and I.."

"What! how could you get spotted?!"

"One of the locals got lucky and attacked me, Spyglass get my Titan ready just in case" said Jacob

**"Affirmative Your Titan is ready to go...Signal when ready"**

"Copy that"

"ALARM! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER!" yelled one of the soldiers and with that more soldiers started to pursue him

_"Well this is just Fucking Brilliant"_

Jacob jumped from building to building and flew as fast his jetpack could take him naturally startling more and more people with his...unique appearance

He jumped from a building to the ground and immediately stopped as he saw Multiple soldiers surrounding him some armed with blades others armed with primitive rifles

"WHO ARE YOU IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" yelled one soldier

no reply

"SURRENDER NOW!" another soldier yelled

no reply

"HE'S PROBABLY A TITAN SPY!"a third soldier

The third remark made Jacob chuckle _"welp looks like Im out of options"_

Jacob opened a comm link to Spyglass

"Spyglass...send it...on my position""_time to show them what a REAL Titan is"_

**"Command Authenticated, Standby for Titanfall"...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN so yeah Sh*t is gonna get real in the next chapter...until next time  
><strong>


	6. Titanfall

Attack of the Titans episode 6 Titanfall

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall only this story so please enjoy

* * *

><p><span>Third person pov<span>

The soldiers had surrounded Jacob and had there swords or rifles drawn ready to fight if need be they were looking at Jacob both with curiosity and fear covered over by courage, this man that they were looking at was unlike anything they had seen before his armor was gleaming in the sunlight, he was carrying weapons that looked similar to there own rifles yet strange because they were so advanced and his visor looked somewhat intimidating despite its bright blue color.

Jean pov 

_"Who the hell is this guy?! he took a cheap shot on me and the others after we found him and now he's just standing there"_"wait...Reiner...do you here that rumble?"

As some of the soldiers started to shout out to Jacob some of them started to hear a low rumbling noise coming from nowhere, it got louder and louder catching more soldiers attention

"Do you hear that?" said one soldier

"What is that sound?" said another soldier

As the sound got louder it was clear it was coming from above, soldiers including Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie looked up and what they saw startled them.

"What the Hell is That?" said Reiner as of what appeared to be a fireball was falling from the sky everyone (accept Jacob) looked up as the fireball plummeted to the ground soldiers started to back up as it was clear the fireball was landing on there position

Jacob did nothing as the fireball landed directly behind him covering him and the surrounding area in a sea of dust panic quickly spread throughout the soldiers that surrounded him the officers that were around had to really shout in order to instal discipline back into the troops, in order to stop them from dropping there weapons and running away.

Once the dust had almost cleared everyone watched in apprehension on what will happen next however there apprehensive looks turned into looks or terror, shock and awe once the dust had settled...

There...in front of them...standing at 10 meters and weighing 10 tons...had white and blue armor...and had a Quad Rocket in its right hand...was an Atlas Titan.

The soldiers continued to stare with wide eyes as the Atlas reached down grabbed Jacob and put him inside it's large Titanium chest.

**"AI offline, Pilot mode engaged" **said Jacobs online AI (Jeeves) Jacob still did nothing as he was effortlessly strapped in by the AI

_"Its good to be back in my Titan"_

From then on in there was silence Jacob in his Atlas watched the soldiers below him he could see the fear and complete awe in there eyes. Meanwhile The soldiers including Jean, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner just stood there staring upwards the situation was very tense, know they had just came back from a long lost battle at the Trost District, there will had been severely tested if not drained so all Jacob had to say trough his integrated Titan speakers (which was installed into every Titan)in order to break there will completely was...

"Boo.."

And immediately all hell broke lose in pure panic and pandemonium Soldiers dropped there weapons and ran as fast as there legs could take them The Atlas head simply looked around at all the Carnage it had caused by simply making its presence known.

"*SIGH* primitives...Blisk, Spyglass what are my orders?"

**"Pilot your mission is over proceed to dropsite for evac, it is marked on your Radar"**

"Rodger tha*thud*..what?"

**"Caution we are under attack by unknown** **hostiles"** said Jevves

Jacob immediately saw that the Local soldiers were attacking it his Atlas with there ODM gear and anti Titan blades, however when there anti Titan blades made contact with his Atlas there blades broke apart harmlessly due to the fact that Titans were made of military grade advanced Titanium.

However Jacob quickly saw one soldier coming at him with his Anti Titan blades from the left and since his Atlas's left arm was free he shot it up and grabbed the soldier in full flight

There was a gasp from the other soldiers as there comrade was caught

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" the soldier yelled

_"Hopefully they will understand this..." _

gently and slowly Jacob Atlas put the soldier down on his feet, the soldier looked at the Atlas with fear but also with confusion it didn't kill or eat him? it let him live?

Suddenly there was several shots fired from the wall from the locals cannons, one of then made there mark and hit the Atlas on its right shoulder while it did make it flinch it did no real damage, Hell it did no damage at all, all it did was scratch the paintwork.

"*Tch* that better not have scratched the paintwork...right time to make my way the the extraction zone"

The Atlas started to run...properly run to any soldier that was watching and attacking it was a terrifying and equally entertaining sight to see, it just looked so majestic..it had an odd seance of beauty to it when it ran however the Atlas almost fell over itself when a small blond boy came out of nowhere and placed himself in front of where it was running

"STOOOOOP!" he yelled at the top of his voice. The Atlas came to a halt

"Please! we don't mean any harm! there just scared! please listen to me!" the blonde yelled up towards the Atlas who itself just stared back down on the little Bimbo.

"Armin!" said a raven haired girl who flew in beside him

"Cadets Mikasa Akerman! and Armin Arlet! Get away from that beast NOW! your under enough trouble as it is! or do you want to get blasted with it!"

"Sir please! it hasn't done anything aggressive! and you SAW it carefully put down that soldier it caught.."

"ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! CANNONS!..."

"WAIT!"

"FIRE!"

The cannons opened fire at Mikasa, Armin, and the Atlas next probably the most remarkable and jaw drooping thing happened Jacob used his Atlas's Vortex shield to catch the cannon balls in flight Everyone jaws especially Armin's and Mikasa's hit the floor.

The Atlas threw the cannon balls away and equipped it's Quad rocket it shot it three times into the air bringing the whole place dead silent with awe, Jacob felt it was finally time to speak up...

"Alright you primitive screw heads listen up!" he said through his integrated Titan speakers, his Badass British accent (that all IMC troops have) made him sound even more intimidating

"This..." His Atlas gestures it's Quad Rocket

"Is my BOOM STICK" he shouts making every one flinch

"if any of you screw heads! fire those crappy cannons at me again! Ill show you what a real Titan can do!...YOU GET THAT!" Jacob yells making everyone flinch again

"Jacob what the flipping fuck are you doing?" said Blisk over the mic

"Sir they fired on me with there cannons twice and almost got two of there own killed, under IMC protocol 12 you are allowed to step in and make yourself known"

"*HMPH* very well then" replied Blisk

"P-Please!" said a small voice coming from beneath him The Atlas looked down...

"Please help us! you have too! Whoever you are Humanity needs you!" pleaded Armin

_"Humanity?"_

"I know we were the aggressors but were scared! we just lost a whole District to the Titans! Please Please do what you can!"

Inside the Atlas..."well what do i do?" said Jacob to Blisk

there was a long silence but Jacob could here people and a certain Specter talking in the background, eventually Blisk came back on the mic

"Do what you can for these people But do not give away any information about about you or the IMC is that understood?" he said

"yes sir"

Mikasa was staring at Armin with wide eyes wondering what was going through his head when a sudden hissing sound got her attention, the chest of the Atlas opened and out jumped a 6 ft 4 man who landed in front of them.

Both Armin and Mikasa backed up as everyone else watched on...

The man who was in full IMC battle armor walked up to Armin, he who stood both head and shoulders over the blonde Mikasa was tense, ready to attack if need be, the man spoke with a deep badass tone (due to his helmet) and A British accent.

"very well...Ill help you" said Jacob

* * *

><p><strong>AN DONE! now that was fun to write and hopefully you enjoyed it too R and R :)  
><strong>

**I think I got right way on how the Attack on Titan soldiers would react to a Titan from Titanfall and on what Armin would do to try nd get Jacob and his Atlas to be a benifit for Humanity...or at least there version of Humanity anyway  
><strong>

**oh and sorry for the Army of Darkness reference it just suited that situation perfectly **

**Welp that's it guys! I really hope you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas of your own for this story please let me know, I have already got my own plot for this story but it is always nice to hear from the fans :)**

** Golden Sheath out **


	7. The line Is Drawn

Attack of the Titans episode 7 The Line Is Drawn

I do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

><p>Armin could not believe what he just heard despite what had happened and the craziness that followed This...man had agreed to help them, both he and Mikasa was looking at Jacob in surprise but also with curiosity, the strange armor and seemingly strange but equally awesome looking weapons he had on him.<p>

After the soldiers started to lower there weapons in relief that Jacob and his Atlas was not a threat to them they took him, Armin, Mikasa and Eren (the Titan Shifter) up to the top of wall Trost, well tried to anyway after they eventually convinced Jacob that they wont touch his Titan.

"Keep your Hands off of it!" yelled Jacob to a bunch of soldiers who were about to touch his Atlas

The soldiers quickly nodded and kept away, still slightly in awe of both Jacob and the Ten meter Titanium giant which was in AI mode.

As Jacob boarded the lift he tried ignore the stare's from not only the soldiers but from Armin, Mikasa and Eren as well but soon enough his patience ran out

"Yes?" he suddenly said to the three kids making both Eren and Armin slightly jump while Mikasa continued to stare at his bright blue visor.

"I..er.." said Armin struggling on what to say

"Where are you from?" said Eren suddenly

"Does it matter"? said Jacob his British accent making him sound more Badass then he already was

"But..I.." this time it was Eren who struggled to say anything before Mikasa finally spoke up

"Why did you decide to help us? despite what happened?" she asked

"That's classified girl" replied Jacob taking Mikasa back a little bit

Once they had reached the top a bold man was waiting for them

"Nope not any of you,...Eaten by a Titan wouldn't be so bad, if it was a sexy lady one..." he said

Underneath his helmet and visor Jacob raised an eyebrow _"Dafuq?"_

He turned to face the group and immediately his eyes rested on Jacob

"My men told me we had an unexpected visitor I'd like to apologize for any inconvenience" he said

"It's not a problem" replied Jacob

"Well hmhmhm this has been a very eventful day has it not? first The Titans come knocking they you seemingly fall out of the sky...what's next I wonder?

"Like I said...It's not a problem"

"Of coarse...my name is Dot Pixis commander of the southern territory and you might you be?"

"You may call me Jacob I am Rank Corporal and as of now until my superiors see fit I am here to help you people with your Titan threat, That's all you need to know"

Dot smiled

"And we will be happy for any help you can provide us with Jacob especially with that big beautiful machine of yours down there...but for now lets start at the beginning Eren...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile down on the ground a soldier managed to find his courage and approached the Atlas carefully, the Atlas itself which was in Ai mode detected the soldier slowly getting closer and closer, so it's large visor turned around and looked at him.<p>

The soldiers heart skipped a beat as he felt the Atlas's presence turn to him he could see what would look like a bright blue eye almost study him as he continued to get closer however he felt like running away when the Atlas turned it's full Titanium body towards him, its was just as scary for the primitive soldier to have a 10 meter Atlas look down on him as having a Ten meter abnormal look down on him.

However to his surprise the Atlas just ignored him and continued to look up to the top of wall Rose were Jacob currently was.

* * *

><p>"So...that's that then so getting to your cellar should clear everything up?" said Dot<p>

"Yes sir...well I think so" replied Eren

"For the moment there is no way to validate all of the claims you've made, for now ill just cataloge them up here" said Dot pointing at his head "But usually i can tell the difference between the lairs and the sincerer, which is why i can personally guarantee your safety"

All three "cadets" did a sigh of relief

The talking between Dot and the Cadets continued as Jacob silently listened They came up with a plan to use that Eren boys Titan ability to hoist some kind of giant bolder to plug in the wall.

"Jacob" said Dot Jacobs head slightly turned to face him

"Do you reckon you could back Eren up to make sure gets to the wall easier and not let Titans get in his way?"

"...I will do what needs to be done...Commander"

"Excellent, I like your show of respect " said Dot walking off

"Jacob it's Blisk give me a sidrep over" said Blisk over the mic

Jacob quickly turned and walked away group of three kids nut they had already heard the static coming from Jacobs helmet

"Blisk its Jacob Ive met up with a..Commander for these people and we've made a plan for action"

"A Commander?" said Blisk

"Yeah apparently they have a rank system similar to ours"

"...copy that Jacob keep me posted over" said Blick

"Acknowledge" said Jacob

"Hey who were you talking to?" a voice came from behind him Jacob turned around to see a young Eren with his young turquoise eyes staring up at him

_"Damn Kids"_ "That's classified" said Jacob

"Can you tell us anything about yourself?"

"Yes my name is Jacob, my rank is Corporal, and Ive come to help you people against your Titan threat, and I will use my self and my machine as a benefit for your armies.

"But that's more or less what you told the Commander" said Armin coming into the conversation

"And that's all you need to know boy" said Jacob

"So anyway Jacob is it? you will be helping me getting that bolder into the breach" said Eren

"Yes"

"But...well..I don't really know how to use my Titan power so.."

"So basically You will be going into there with nothing more than blind hope..."

Eren looked away "yeah"

"Brilliant" siad Jacob though he couldn't really talk he'd gone into many combat situations against the power growing Militia armed with more than blind hope and his training as a pilot.

"Hey Sir! and Cadet Yeager! your needed" said a soldier so Jacob, and Eren went to an area they were needed soon enough they found themselves on the left and right of commander Dot Pixis

"*ahem* AAATTTTEEEEENNNNTTTTIIIIOOONNN!" the Commander yelled

_"..Fuck...me that guy can yell, reminds me of my drill Sargent" _thought Jacob

"Take Note The Trost Recovery Operation Is This! Our Primary Objective Is To Re-seal The Hole, Yes You Heard Right What's More It Will Be Done Manually!"

A gasp went through the air as soldiers tried to understand what Dot just said

"As For How The Job Will Be Done You Ask? Allow Me To Introduce Cadet Eren Yeager"!"

Eren did a step forward and salute

"Don't Let appearances fool you this young Man Is The Success Of Medical Science He Has The ability To Fabricate A Titan Body and Control it At Will!"

"Recall The Massive bolder Placed a distance from the gate in Titan form Cadet Eren Yeager will hoist that Bolder onto his Back, slap it to the hole and Vualla!..and this is where this name comes in!"

Jacob step's forward

"As most of you now This man is an unknown Soldier working for an unknown army But he has agreed to help us despite The hostility We showed Him!, With His Machine and his weaponry he will help Defend Cadet Eren Yeager from The other Titans as he completes his objective!"

There was a loud Gasp and a few hopeful mermers from the crowd as they found out The "super soldier" which had suddenly appeared from out of thin air along with his 10 meter terror machine would be helping them in the assault.

* * *

><p>As everyone got ready to move Jacob landed on the ground and proceeded to walk towards his Titan of coarse he got stared at in hope and awe all the way there.<p>

"Is it true...You'll help us" said one soldier

"You'll help Yeager...really?" said another

"Yes ill help you people now get out of my way" said Jacob

Once he got to his Atlas it bent down on one knee to allow Jacob an easier way in, he reached and got into it the Atlas Titan's Chest clamped shut in a low hissing sound

**"Welcome Back Pilot I've kept the seat warm for you" **said Jeeves

Any Titan's that were near the gate were lured away by the Decoy strategy and after somehow and someway Jacob got his Atlas through the gate, the operation to take back Trost was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys sorry nothing interesting happened in this chapter and ill try not to use that much cannon in the future but please send me a review and tell me what you think. **

**Peace out  
><strong>


	8. Atlas vs the world

Attack of The Titans episode 8 Atlas vs the world

I Unfortunately do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall

* * *

><p><strong>An Hey guys sorry it's taken me this long to upload this new chapter, I was to focused on my other story's but hopefully you guys will forgive me...I hope. **

* * *

><p>Jacob was in his Titan...His Atlas Titan that had just made his way through the gate and was on his way to a randevu point were he would meet up with Eren and the rest of the team and help to guide him to the gate were he would put down the boulder he was carrying to plug in the hole.<p>

there was just one thing in his way...

Titan's

Lot's and lot's of Titans

Some big, some small, some round, some skinny

**"Warning, you are heading into a potential hostile situation, exercise caution"** said Jeeves

_"Well this should be fun, time to test my Atlas against these things" _thought Jacob as he powered his Atlas forward and charged towards a seven meter titan. The thirteen meter Titan saw the Atlas coming and walked at Titan speed towards it the Atlas fired it's Quad Rocket, the four armor piercing missiles designed to take on and destroy Titans of all Types including Atlas's, Ogre's and Stryders tore effortlessly through the thirteen meter Titan flesh and since Jacob aimed for the throat The thirteen meter Titan's head was only connected to the head by a roasted piece of flesh as the rest of the Titan's neck got blown apart. The Thirteen meter Titan fell to the floor.

A Fifteen meter Titan can to Jacob's right, the Atlas fired it's Quad rocket into the Titan's neck, the fifteen meter Titan reeled back having it's throat blown off before another salvo of Quad rockets ripped it's head clean off the Titan's large fifteen meter body plunged into the ground.

The next Titan that Jacob turned his Atlas's sight's to was a twelve meter which appeared to be an abnormal as it retardedly ran towards the Atlas with drool running down it's mouth, The Atlas fired it's Quad Rocket at the Twelve meter abnormal's right leg taking out a large chunk of it as it did so the abnormal fell face first to the ground, the Atlas started to run forward towards the crippled abnormal and swung it's large Titanium leg at the abnormal's head.

The was are sickening TEAR as The Atlas kicked the abormal's head off blood squirted out all over the Atlas's feet

"Ugh..fucking great now i have to wash my Titan off" said Jacob with frustration clearly evident in his voice.

The Atlas looked up to see multiple Titan heading it's way.

**"Caution, you are outnumbered 10+ to** **one"** said Jeeves

The Atlas started to run again from street to street firing, reloading and firing again it's Quad rocket dropping Titan after Titan that got in it's way. A small team of soldiers was following the Atlas and dealing with any Titan's it left behind and to them the way the Atlas fought was nothing short of breath taking, they saw haw the Atlas's Quad Rocket tore through Titan flesh like a knife through butter...they saw how the Atlas fought with hand to hand combat...a good example would be how a nine meter abnormal charged at the Atlas, the Atlas merely put it's Quad Rocket behind it's back and ran at the the abnormal and delivered a closeline from hell making the abnormal do a flip in the air before landing to the ground with a almighty crash flattening a building.

The soldiers saw the Atlas simply walk up to the down nine meter abnormal, raised it's large Titanium foot and brought it down crushing the head and neck. the soldiers stayed silent as the grave and stared with wide eyes at what they just seen before jumping and cheering loudly there moral at an all time high, as multiple Titan corpses riddled the ground.

* * *

><p>Jacob eventually met up at the randevu point just as when Eren transformed into his Titan form, in a flash of almost blinding yellow light and a storm of steam...out of that Steam came a fifteen meter killing machine...the Rouge Titan.<p>

It made it's presence known with a powerful warlike scream up to the heavens.

_"Impressive"_ thought Jacob

The Rouge Titan looked at the rock as if it knew what to do...as if it was going to go along with the plan...until Jacob saw the Rouge titan turn to face someone (He didn't know who) and smashed a nearby building.

Then the rouge Titan turned to face him...while screaming bloody murder the Rouge ran at the Atlas and swung a punch in it's face, the Atlas reeled back to avoid the hit The Rouge send another punch in the Atlas's direction but this time the Atlas caught the Rouge's fist with it's hand.

"Hey Eren! What the Fuck Do You Think You Are Doing!" yelled Jacob over his integrated Titan speakers

The Rouge responded with a second scream and sent a third punch with his other arm the Atlas quickly placed it's Quad Rocket on it's weapon socket on it's lower back and caught the third punch.

The Rouge Titan then sent a powerful kick into the Atlas's midsection sending it flying into a building.

**"Caution, shield's have taken** **damage" **said Jeeves

"Damn it!" said Jacob

The Atlas tried to get up but then it was tackled to the ground again by the Rouge, the Rouge began to rain down punches on the Atlas, who was trying to block them.

**"Warning, shields failing"** said Jeeves

"Gah..Fuck this!" yelled Jacob he deflected another punch from the Rouge and used that opening it had made to deliver an Atlas style punch at the Rouge Titan, the punch connected and the Rouge was sent back on it's back.

The Atlas quickly got up as did the Rouge but this time it was the Atlas that struck fist as it swung a powerful punch of Titanium at the Rouge's face it was like hitting a face made of paper with a brick, The Rouges face went inside out as it fell to the floor and the Atlas stood over it.

"EREN!" yelled Mikasa as she landed in the Rouge Titan's now broken face, she looked over at the Atlas

"You Basterd! what have you done!" she yelled at the Atlas

"Eren lost control of his power...it's obvious even to me" Jacob replied

"But without his help the plan to take back Trost district go up in smoke!" Mikasa yelled while seemingly else where and certain Garrison soldier fired a red smock signal into the air.

"Relax girl, Eren's Titan form had survived having it's arms ripped off and it's chest eaten out, what's a punch in the face gonna do" said Jacob as his Atlas

"He'll wake up eventually...only in time will he prove an asset or a liability to your cause, I will protect him until then" Jacob continued as his Atlas walked towards a ten and six meter Titan.

The Atlas got out it's Quad Rocket and fired at the Ten meter Titan reducing it's head to a stump however the ten meter Titan got up, and started regrowing it's head at an alarming rate so the Atlas reloaded it's Quad Rocket and fired again when it was close enough making sure it didn't get up...

The six meter Titan ran forward at the Atlas, The Atlas swung it's left arm out and whacked the six meter Titan in the side of it's temple sending it so the floor. The Atlas then grabbed the six meter Titan by the neck and lifted it easily into the air, it's fingers wrapped around the Titan neck as the Atlas began to apply pressure eventually a loud SNAP! was heard and the six meter Titan neck was reduced to jelly under the Atlas's supreme chockhold, it let go and the six meter Titan's body fell to the floor and didn't get up.

Then and thud and moving could be herd on the Titan hull

**"Caution, unknown person on hull" **said Jeeves

"Hey! can you here me!" a voice said. It was the placed captin of the garrison soldiers (Ian).

"What do you want?" said Jacob through his integrated Titan speakers

"Guh...we...we got more Titan coming in from the gate your needed there" said Ian still a bit intimidated by Jacob's British accent

"What about Eren?...Captain "

"Mikasa and Rico will take care of him you just get to that gate...soldier" said Ian

"...Im on it" Jacob replied

* * *

><p><strong>ANAlright so Im ending it here for a very specific reason, you'll just have to find out next chapter ;) like i said before sorry about taking so long to update this story.  
><strong>

**Oh and another thing I've been looking to see if they are any other attack on Titan story's and Titanfall crossovers...but well there isn't...I think mine and three others are all that's around, I think it's safe to say that Attack on Titan and Titanfall NEED more crossover's together, so if your thinking about making your own Attack on Titan and Titanfall croosover...DO IT! :D **


End file.
